Hatch Duty
by Elpheen
Summary: [HIATUS]The title says it all...Kate and Sawyer are on hatch duty together. And that's just a recipe for fun!
1. One

A/N: Right, this fic is adapted from Lost the Island RPG, where I play Kate, because it's such a fun thread that I decided everyone should read it (not least because Sawyer writes so damn well!) So...I can't take all the credit for this - much as I'd like to - because only about half of it was written by me. Ben and Jane are two original characters who are involved in this mini-fic, just so y'all know. The thread is still a WIP, and about four chapters' worth are already written. If you enjoy it, let me know and I'll post more! As always, reviews are a vital part of encouraging me to continue writing hint hint.

* * *

Kate dumped her bag by the computer as she sat down, wondering who she'd be sharing her shift with. She didn't really believe that anything would actually happen if the button didn't get pressed, but she didn't fancy taking her chances with it. Besides, Locke had trusted her with a duty, and it wasn't often she was trusted with anything. She wasn't going to screw this up.

Sawyer strolled into the hatch, tossing his backpack at the couch and moved into the computer room, where Kate had set herself up already.

'Well, lookee here. The two outcasts of the island serving time together. Savin' the world. That's got some big time irony goin' on. How is it that we never had a shift before now? I figure someone's been messin' with the schedule.' He smirked at her and moved over to look at the (mostly) blank screen. 'Lucky it don't take a rocket scientist to type in some random numbers and push a button, huh?'

Kate rolled her eyes as Sawyer sauntered into the hatch, his smirk firmly in place as he noticed her.

'Sawyer, if you don't want to be here, just say so. I'm sure I could find someone equally exasperating to fill your shift.'

Ben walked into the room on cue; he'd been eavesdropping on the last part of the conversation.

'I'll fill in for him,' Ben gave Sawyer a glare, knowing full well Sawyer hated him.

'No. Thanks for askin' Benjy. I think I got it covered,' he told him in a fake friendly voice. Damn it; trust that Ben guy to be stickin' his nose into things.

He moved into the living room and grabbed the only other swivel chair and brought it back into the computer room, turning it around so the back faced the front before straddling it.

'As for you Freckles...you find me exasperatin'? Well, I must be doin' somethin' right then. Maybe next time I'll pull your braids and push you in the mud.' Just like boys did when they were young and didn't know how to show a girl they liked them.

Ben walked into the pantry and came out with two chocolate bars, gave Kate one, and pointedly opened the other for himself.

'I'd have gotten you one, Sawyer, but I figured dogs don't like chocolate.' He left the room, his footsteps echoing across the floor.

Sawyer glared at Ben's retreating back, 'Excuse me? What's your problem? I'm a dog now? We got Vincent fillin' that role in the camp, case you didn't notice. You got some issue with me why don't you just spit it out, boy? And while you're at it, you could work on your insults. Oops I forgot, I stole your wit and charm, and now you want it back. My bad.' He wasn't gonna take this lyin' down.

Kate's eyes followed Ben out of the room, before turning to Sawyer.

'Okay, now even I'll admit that that was a bit harsh. And as for finding you exasperating, Sawyer...you know damn well that your aim in life is to irritate people. Don't sound so surprised when it actually works.'

The edge was taken off her words with a smile, both on her mouth and in her eyes, as she leaned back in her chair.

Sawyer's gaze flicked back to Kate's. This was not how this shift was supposed to go. He'd been looking forward to spending some time with her. Without having to have an excuse, neither. Now this clown was being all in his face with some vague grudge. Well at least he'd gone into the other room.

'That ain't my only goal, Freckles. But it's one that keeps my mind sharp. Long as I know I can get under your skin. Life's worth livin'.' He smiled back, with only a hint of smirk, only half joking.

Kate could sense Sawyer's frustration at Ben's presence; it was practically radiating off him, and she was willing to bet that it would show up on a radar scan of the hatch. She was annoyed as well; she hated always having to give a reason when she just wanted some alone time with Sawyer. She could really do with setting up one of those net traps, come to think of it; she knew that Sawyer would have no objection.

Mentally shaking thoughts of Sawyer and compromising positions out of her head, she looked back at him.

'Well, we've got about,' she glanced up at the timer, 'ninety-seven minutes to kill. Any suggestions?'

'I know what I've been dyin' to do...' Sawyer gave her a heated look, and then started stripping off his shirt. First he tugged the ends out, then unbuttoned a few of the top buttons, finally tugging the whole thing over his head in one smooth motion. He ran a few fingers through his unruly hair to tame it again.

He stood up and stretched lazily, totally comfortable with being shirtless in front of a gal. And then he gave Kate his most wicked smirk yet.

'...Take a shower.' He could just imagine what had been goin' on in her head before he'd told her the reason for strippin' off.

'Back in five,' he sauntered towards the living room where his pack was. But he turned back to her. 'Unless...you'd care to join me?' He was joking, knowing what her answer'd be, but couldn't resist saying it anyway.

All coherent thought fled Kate as she watched Sawyer unbutton and slip off his shirt. She had no idea how much conscious effort it took not to eye him up and down, and lick her lips in appreciation of his toned body.

As he mentioned a shower, she realised how hot and flushed she was, and how she could really do with one.

Regaining control of her voicebox, she managed to speak, 'Maybe later, Sawyer,' she teased back, knowing that she now needed the alone time to recover her thoughts, before he came back.

"See. Just enough to keep me on this mortal coil. You're learnin', sweetcheeks." His grin widened and he moved into the living room.

He mostly ignored Ben as he moved to rummage into his pack and get out one of the few towels he had in his possession, and a bag full of toiletries he'd hoarded. On second thoughts, he'd better take the whole damn pack in case Ben thought to get nosy and take some for himself.

He headed off to where the shower was, keen to clean up some and make himself more presentable. Weird how a hot shower suddenly became such a luxury that he almost felt giddy at the notion of steaming hot water running over his sweat-grimed skin instead of cold.

'Course he'd also be thinking about Kate and dreaming of the day when she made good on her 'maybe later'.


	2. Two

A/N: I was bored. So here's Chapter Two...have fun, my children :o)

* * *

Kate closed her eyes as the water started running, picturing Sawyer, the water streaming over his skin, thinking that her offer of 'maybe later' wasn't such an empty thought.

Realising she now had three and a half minutes to herself, she began pondering ways of entertaining herself once Sawyer returned. Watching him was always a good one, but he was bound to pick her up on that sooner or later...unless...

Kate quietly got out of her chair, and tip-toed to the shower door. She was almost convinced that she could hear Sawyer singing to himself, and was surprised at how much that comforted her. Finding his clothes piled on the floor, she scooped them up and hid them under the bottom bunk of the bunk-beds. Luckily, Ben had left the hatch, or at least that area of it, so there was no evidence of her 'crime'.

Settling herself back in the chair, Kate tried to look innocent and nonchalant as she heard the water stop running and the door scrape open. Smirking inwardly, she waited for Sawyer's much-used curse of 'Son of a _bitch_!' at finding his clothes gone.

'Son of a bitch!'

Sawyer scanned the steamed up bathroom again, to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. Where the hell were his clothes?

Damn it.

He tightened the damp towel around his waist, making sure it was secure before stomping out into the hallway, a deep scowl on his face.

'What's the big idea? Stealin' a man's clothes. That ain't kosher!' He yelled out in frustration to no-one in particular.

Ben. It was probably that guy playing some practical joke. He stormed into the living room still clutching his towel. He paced around trying to see if his clothes were anywhere. He moved into the computer room, hair still damp and wild and still only clad in a towel. Kate was probably loving this. He scowled at her some more, then strode back to where Ben was.

'Think you're funny? I should give you a piece of my fist. Where are they?'

Ben looked up at Sawyer and gave out a small chuckle, 'You really think I'd want to see you naked? That's one hell of an imagination you got there, Sawyer.'

Ben looked over at Kate and back at Sawyer, staring him in the eye, 'Besides I was on the toilet. '

'I don't know. Maybe you swing that way,' Sawyer countered, giving Ben a suspicious look. 'Well, I don't, amigo, so hands off the rags, and just keep lookin' at the walls or somethin'.'

He clutched at his towel again, feeling more embarrassed and vulnerable by the second. Maybe Ben wasn't the culprit, though. He didn't seem the lying sneaking type. Which of course left...he looked over to where Ben had glanced.

'Kate!' Sawyer muttered through gritted teeth. _He_ was exasperating? Him? What about her? He marched into the other room. She was sitting there pretending to be innocent. Innocent my ass.

'Oh, don't give me those 'Golly, it wasn't me, officer' eyes. I got your six, Freckles. Don't try to con a con. So, where are my clothes?' There was the slightest hint of pleading at the end, for he knew that she still had the upper hand.

In the background, Ben watched, his face full of humour and interest. 'If only I had some popcorn,' he thought to himself; he loved seeing Sawyer embarrassed.

Kate watched in amusement as Sawyer stormed around the hatch, his towel secured at the waist, leaving her free to admire the rest of his toned body. She managed to subdue herself as Sawyer turned on her, his voice holding a warning of danger.

Looking as innocent as she could, she answered him, 'Sawyer, do you seriously think that I would do something as immature as to hide your clothes? I mean, come on. I've been sitting here for all of about three minutes...besides, what would I want with your clothes? It's not like they'd fit me.'

She had noticed the hint of a plea at the end of his sentence, and had no intention of giving away her upper hand...at least not until he made her.

He ran an annoyed hand through his damp hair again, it was getting in his face.

'Do I think you are capable of being underhanded, sneaky and just a pain in the butt for a giggle or two at my expense? Hell, yeah.' Then his voice took a plaintive tone again. 'You want me to catch a chill, girl?' The hatch was definitely cooler than up top being underground and all. Of course he was exaggerating a little.

Seeing as she wasn't being forthcoming, he tried a different tack.

'Or maybe...you just wanted to see me in the flesh. Got jungle fever, huh, Freckles?' He moved closer to stand by the work station, so he was looming over her, his towel draped waist at her eyeline. His cocky smile was back.

'Hell, if you wanted to see me without my clothes on, why didn't you just say so? I'm sure I could oblige you.' He used both hands to comb back his hair, deliberately taking the chance that the towel might fall. 'Wouldn't be the first time, neither. Comin' back for seconds?'

His voice had dropped to a low, huskier level that he knew was a whole lot sexier for the ladies. Not that he could do much with Ben being close by. Not that Kate'd jump his bones, though a man could dream, right?

No, he was putting on the moves with one goal in mind, to embarrass her enough to give him back his clothes.

Ben was growing tired so he stood up and walked towards the bedroom for a quick nap for two reasons: now they could do whatever they wanted with each other, and if they decided to do it, they couldn't, because Ben was in the only bedroom meaning that they would have to do it on the couch for everyone to see.

Kate felt her cheeks flushing as Sawyer moved closer, his waist at the height of her eyes. She found herself wishing that his towel would fall, but apparently her telekinetic skills weren't that good. Though he did seem to be reading her mind.

'Why would I want to see you in anything but jeans and a shirt? You must have misplaced your clothes, Sawyer, so quit being so stubborn and go find them.'

There was no way she was giving in this easily; there were still eighty-three minutes until the button needed pressing, and she wasn't going to sacrifice her only entertainment. Besides, she couldn't deny how good he looked in nothing but a towel. As he ran his hands through his hair, she had to bite her lip to keep from sighing out loud. Why did he have to be so goddamn charming?

So, she wasn't going give them up. Witch. And he wasn't going to give in and go looking again. He needed to hold onto what dignity he had left.

'I didn't misplace them, sweetheart. They ain't a pair of keys I just set down somewhere and forgot. They didn't get up and walk out of the bathroom by themselves.' He mimed with his fingers the absurd idea of a pair of jeans and a shirt coming to life and strolling somewhere.

'And since you ain't bein' forthcomin' where my clothes wandered off to, I gotta figure this whole thing was to turn me into an object of titillation for ya.'

There was mild affront in his voice, but he wasn't wholly serious, though there was still an element of annoyance in that he'd been caught with his pants down, literally.

'I hope you're gettin' your money's worth, Freckles.'

He sat back down on his swivel chair, rechecking that the towel around his waist wasn't going to just fall open and was tied more securely. He slung an arm over the back of the chair and glanced up at the clock.

'You're gonna make me suffer till this shift is over.' It was a statement, not a question.

Kate rolled her eyes. They both knew that she'd taken the clothes, not that she'd be admitting it any time soon. And the sight of Sawyer lounging around in nothing but a towel was pretty delicious, for want of a better word. Kate figured that this was pretty good pay-back for all the things he'd stolen and hoarded since arriving on the island.

'I guess we'd better find something to occupy ourselves with for the next hour or so, then.' She couldn't help the way her eyes flicked to his towel, before meeting again with his.

'I'd suggest ping pong, but I figure that might be a tad energetic considerin' this get up.' He gestured at himself with a rueful smile, 'We could do each other's hair and swap gossip about what's goin' on in the camp. Word is there's some bonafide romancin' goin' on right under our very noses.' He gave her a conspiratorial look, his smile turning into a smirk again.


	3. Three

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, I had work experience this week and I was completely shattered! Here's the next installment of the ongoing Hatch Saga...enjoy!**

* * *

Jane was going to the kitchen to get something cold. She was always aching for ice, that small little pleasure you take for granted in civilization. She rarely went to the hatch but she couldn't resist seeing if there was anything cold besides water to drink on this island.

'Besides, I never have gotten around to seeing if they have a freezer down here,' she said to herself.

Rounding the corner, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Sawyer wrapped in only a towel and standing very near to Kate. It was a very interesting position to find them in to say the least, and she felt very wrong for intruding on such an obviously intimate moment. However, she couldn't escape unnoticed, as Sawyer had seen her come through the doorway.

'Ummm, I'm sorry! I'll... I'll just come back later.'

Kate looked up as Jane appeared in the doorway, and let out an inward sigh of relief. Much as she loved her alone time with Sawyer, she needed a distraction.

'Hey, Jane. Don't worry, Sawyer was just off to find his clothes. He appears to have lost them.'

She gave Jane a meaningful look that said _Back me up here!_, as Sawyer once more turned on her.

'Aw, Sawyer! How could you lose your clothes _again_?' Jane piped in. She noted the look of conspiracy from Kate and decided to take another step in and play along.

'Last time you lost them, I heard they ended up being molested by a boar!'

Ben walked out of the bedroom laughing, until he saw Sawyer's face, which soon shut him up. 'I thought I heard your voice, Jane,' he turned to look at Kate. 'You like Jane but not me, huh?' Ben lay down on the couch, resting his head on his arms, watching as Sawyer was out-numbered.

'Everybody likes me, Ben. Didn't you get the memo?'

Jane laughed at her own sarcastic joke and crossed the room, totally ignoring Sawyer's stare. She was still on a quest for a refreshing glass of ice-_something_ and she hadn't forgotten it.

Finding the freezer and opening its door, she revelled in the cold air that hit her face. She could not be any happier even if Santa Clause visited with all 8 tiny reindeer.

_Appears to have lost them? _Sawyer gave Kate an 'Is that so?' look and then swivelled his chair to look at Jane. 'Very funny. Last time the boar peed on them, it didn't run off with them to make a nest, or...' He trailed off and glared at Ben who was obviously getting a kick out of what was going on. 'Yeah, laugh it up. Next time it'll be _your_ boxers going walkabout.'

He turned back to the girls. 'Seems like the women of this camp just want us men to be barefoot and shirtless, huh? Next you'll be tellin' us to make you some scrambled eggs.' He smirked at them, trying to regain some control of the situation.

Kate grinned at Sawyer, the situation getting funnier by the minute. When he mentioned scrambled eggs, she suddenly realised that she hadn't eaten since the night before.

'Well, actually, now that you mention it...scrambled eggs are sounding pretty good to me. What do you say to making a deal? You make us some brunch and if I like it, I'll help look for your clothes.'

She waited for his answer, tapping her foot expectantly against the side of the desk.

Sawyer suddenly felt like he'd walked himself into a trap of his own making. He had to give Kate points for jumping on the opportunity. He smiled, and tossed her an amused look.

'Gotta hand it to you, Freckles, you got me there. I love a girl who knows how to negotiate.' He moved to the pantry and began to look at everything stacked in the cupboards. 'Don't got real eggs, just that powdered stuff. But I guess I can rustle somethin' up.' He paused to rescue the towel around his waist. He was gonna have to do something about that, unless he was intending on everyone getting a free show before brunch was served. 'Someone gotta belt or a piece of damn string?'

Jane closed the freezer door after retrieving her ice.

'Aw, but I _like_ barefoot and shirtless. Too bad all the guys won't go for it!' Jane laughed. 'But, if you _must_ find your clothes, then I guess getting lunch in that bargain would be a wonderful compromise.' Pausing she added, 'I like mine scrambled.'

Then she found something that looked like it wasn't water, added it to her ice and sat down to relax for a while. She was totally enjoying watching Sawyer squirm.

Kate threw Jane an amused glance at the way she handled Sawyer's request. Kate had realised that Jane wasn't serious with her flirting with Sawyer, and found it highly entertaining watching him deal with two women, both equally intent on making him squirm.

'Mm, scrambled sounds great. Thanks, Sawyer,' Kate called casually into the kitchen, imagining the look on his face as she patronised him.

Strolling into the living quarters, she ran her finger along the bookshelf; it had been ages since she'd had a chance to sit and read, and she was looking forward to the opportunity.

Jane took her drink and, giving Sawyer the same kind of 'once-over' he'd often given her, she smiled at him approvingly and followed Kate into the living area.

'It's just way too much fun to mess with him, isn't it?' she asked Kate. Getting out of Sawyer's view she went near to Kate and said, 'By the way, I don't have any romantic notions about Sawyer. I just like to give it as well as I get it, and _he_ likes to dish it out in abundance.'

Kate smiled at Jane, thinking that they could probably become friends. Apart from Sun and Claire, Kate hadn't really bonded with any of the women on the island, and now that her two girlfriends had Jin and Charlie, respectively, as well as Aaron, she was spending less and less time with them.

She laughed at Jane's comment about Sawyer, a genuine laugh, something she hadn't done for what seemed like years.

'Yeah, that's very true. His eyes also seem to have a problem with staying fixed on your face when he's talking to you,' she continued in the same vein, trying to keep her voice down a bit; it had been ages since she'd gossiped about a guy with another girl, and she didn't particularly fancy Sawyer overhearing them.

'I noticed,' Jane quipped back, pretending to feel incredulous at the idea. 'At least he seems to be in control of his hands.'

Jane watched Kate as they both were getting a kick out of talking about Sawyer behind his back and acting like a couple of school girls. That in itself was thoroughly enjoyable.

'I liked the disappearing act with his clothes. Gave a nice view when I walked in the door - although I must admit I thought I was interrupting something!'

Kate blushed slightly; she had a feeling that several of the other castaways had noticed the way she and Sawyer acted around each other, though no-one had actually commented on it before.

'Believe me, I was glad of the interruption. The situation was starting to spin slightly out of my control. And yeah, that is one nice view,' Kate grinned, taking a book from the shelf.

'_The Third Policeman_. Looks interesting enough, don't you think?'

'Yeah, well, I think it might take all _three_ of those three policemen of those to police our thoughts at the moment,' said Jane as they sat down on the couch. It occasionally gave a great view of Sawyer fixing them some food while trying to keep his towel in place. Oddly enough, it wasn't Sawyer that had her thoughts.

'I'm so losing my mind!' she said out loud. Laughing she figured Kate would probably just think the obvious - that she was speaking of Sawyer.

Kate found laughter coming easily in Jane's company, and was glad for it. Looking in the direction of the kitchen, she noticed what Jane was commenting on. Sawyer was so...adorable when he was uncomfortable. That was the only word for it, and she said so to Jane. Now that it had been confirmed that she was only teasing with Sawyer, Kate was a lot more relaxed around her.

'Hey Sawyer, how are those eggs coming along?' She waited for his response, anticipating either a sarcastic or suggestive reply. Not that she minded either way.

Jane smirked as Kate continued to tease Sawyer. Man, she had it bad.

'Hey, why don't you go in and tell him I don't like mine rubbery. Oh - and if we have salsa, I'd like some on top!' Jane winked conspiratorially at Kate and let her exit. It was just too much fun to watch these two.

'Hold your horses, sweetcheeks,' Sawyer grumbled good-naturedly back. 'It ain't exactly Julia Child's kitchen in here.' He was still trying to take stock of what food items he had on hand as well as rustle up the correct cooking utensils. Every now and then he had to pause and readjust his damn towel.

Kate smiled mischievously at him as he tried to juggle food, utensils and fixing his towel.

'We're in no hurry, Sawyer. Take your time.'


	4. Four

**A/N: On with the fun then...don't forget to leave me some comments/criticism!**

* * *

Leaning against the work counter, Kate watched him, realising that for the first time they were acting like a couple; no insults, just the occasional teasing comment, and Sawyer doing something domestic. It suited him, she thought, working in a kitchen, being 'normal'.

'Jane wants salsa on top of her non-rubbery eggs, by the way. I'm not bothered, as long as it's not poisoned,' she smirked at him, 'What are you having?'

'So, you just came in here to tell me...what, that there's no hurry on the eggs?' Sawyer smirked at her. 'Well, that's sweet. I'm flattered. Maybe you could be useful and whisk this till it's frothy.' He handed her a bowl which had the egg powder in it with some added water and evaporated milk, salt and ground pepper. 'I'm gonna make scrambled, since we don't actually have real eggs. And I'm way ahead of you on the salsa.' He held up the small jar he'd found. "Found some spicy sausage too. Guess it keeps well down here."

He moved to cut some chunks off of it and put it to one side. 'You don't eat meat though, right? I can make a special Kate batch without the sausage if you want. Got some flaked garlic and herbs here, might tasty it up for you.' He didn't know exactly why but for the first time in a while he felt relaxed, even happy. Like he wasn't thinking about anything but just making some eggs with a pretty woman.

Of course that pretty woman had stolen his goddamn clothes...

Laughing, Kate took the bowl from him and began whisking.

'I'm surprised you remembered about my vegetarianism, Sawyer, let alone that you thought to keep the sausage separate from my eggs,' she met his eyes, letting them say what words could not. That she appreciated his effort to please her.

'What's for dessert, Tex? I thought I saw some ice-cream in the freezer, and I know that there's chocolate. We could melt it down and pour over the top.' Kate's mouth was watering at the thought of ice-cream and chocolate sauce. She had an incurable sweet-tooth, and couldn't believe she'd survived so long on the island without a regular supply of candy bars.

'You'll be surprised by what I remember, and what I learn just by watchin' from the sidelines, no one payin' me any notice.' He replied, the slightest edge coming to the tone of his voice. But he covered it with an easy smile and grabbed the bowl from her. 'And ain't we gettin' ahead of ourselves, Miss Greedypants? This is brunch we're makin'. Somethin' tells me that you're the kind of gal who'd eat ice cream for breakfast if she damn well felt like it, though. Am I right?' The stove was ready, and he added his ingredients to the egg mixture, saving some for Kate's non-sausage portion. Then he tossed it into the pan and kept a critical eye on it.

Kate laughed and felt herself blushing at his comments. She couldn't remember the last time a guy had made her blush, but somehow she didn't mind. She felt so relaxed in Sawyer's company, with their easy banter flowing between them. For a second she felt guilty leaving Jane alone, but when she glanced over, she was curled up with a book, paying them no attention.

'I have been known to eat ice-cream at any time of the day...not necessarily out of a bowl, if you catch my drift,' she smiled coyly at Sawyer, wondering when she had dared to be so outwardly suggestive towards him; she was thinking that maybe the air in the hatch had gone to her head.

'Oh, I'm catchin' it alright.' Sawyer replied his grin turning slightly more wicked. 'And I like where your mind is driftin', girl.' He pulled out some plates and began to pile the eggs onto them. 'Still, I'm not sure if I should trust you with the chocolate sauce. I mean, you run off with my clothes and all.' Sawyer chuckled and began to make her portion of the breakfast. 'Here, scoot off and take those to Janey and Benjy, will ya?'

Kate returned his wicked smile, and couldn't help but picture Sawyer with chocolate sauce...two of her favourite things, and both equally delicious.

Distracted, she didn't hear his request to take the plates, and instead gazed at his face, serious now, concentrating on making the eggs perfect.

'Huh? Sorry, didn't catch that, I was just...' her voice trailed off, as she noticed his towel was slipping, and she smiled again, wondering if he'd noticed.

Jane popped in at that moment to check on her food. She'd seen the exchange and saved Kate.

'I'll take those. Thanks Sawyer, these look wonderful.' Then with a wink and a smile, she turned to take the food to the other room. She assumed Ben would be back from his trip to the restroom soon and she could pretend again not to pay any attention to the two in the kitchen.

Ben was already there waiting for Jane and the two lovebirds to come back from the kitchen. Ben noticed that Jane had a look on her face like she was pretending to do something or not to do something.

'What's going on in there?' Ben asked, hungry for some new gossip. He thought that with all the stuff going on, it would make a great reality TV show where the public chooses who gets voted off next.

Jane looked at Ben. _Isn't it obvious?_ She thought. To her, she could see the fire just below the surface waiting to ignite. Sawyer and Kate just had it bad for each other - real bad. But it could be that she was more perceptive than most. Jane wasn't sure what to say to Ben.

Looking at her eggs, she realized Sawyer had put sausage in them. Making a face and looking up at Ben, she said, 'I hope you like sausage, 'cause I will be giving you all of mine! I can't eat any type of pig, whether it be boar or ham or sausage,' she explained, 'So I thought I could gracefully give you mine so that Sawyer wouldn't have to know.'

Jane knew Sawyer was making a special batch for Kate, but she wanted to give them some space and not press her luck. He was nice enough to make them for her after all.


End file.
